


Don't Let Sirius Drink Wine

by mm8



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, Drunkenness, F/M, at least it is to me, or something?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-08
Updated: 2008-06-08
Packaged: 2019-03-24 12:50:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13811532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: Hermione denies Sirius wine.





	Don't Let Sirius Drink Wine

"Hermione,  _no_! Don't water down the wine!"  
  
"Oh? Why not? So I can hear your rendition of the  _Puddlemere United_  anthem?"  
  
Sirius pondered. "Yes. I want to get pissed so I can sing the damn anthem."  
  
"You know that makes absolutely no sense."  
  
He smirked. "It would make  _more_  sense if we were both drunk right now."  
  
She shook her head. "Sirius, my family's coming over. I  _really_  don't want them to see me like that. Especially Jane."  
  
Sirius was taken aback. "Who the hell is Jane?"  
  
She rolled her eyes. "My  _sister_."  
  
"Since when do you have a sister?!"


End file.
